An international conference on neuroendocrinology entitled "Neurobiology of CNS-Hormone Interactions" will be held May 14, 15, 16, 1974 at the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill, N.C. Six half day sessions, each consisting of six 25 minute papers and accompanying discussion periods, will be held. Sessions are organized so as to present interdisciplinary coverage of research findings related to the following neuroendocrinology subject areas: (1) Reproduction Processes - Structural Relationships, (2) Reproduction Processes - Functional Relationships, (3) Brain-Adrenal Interactions, (4) Brain-Thyroid Interactions, (5) CNS Neurotransmitter-Hormone Interactions and (6) Clinical Applications of Neuroendocrinology. Conference sessions will include papers dealing with (1) topographic neuroanatomical data on the localization of releasing factors, hypophysiotropic hormones and peripheral steroid hormones in brain, (2) data on electrophysiological responses and biochemical changes in brain induced by actions of the above types of substances and (3) data on physiological and behavioral events controlled by or exerting feedback effects on particular neuroendocrine systems. The undersigned agrees to accept responsibility for the scientific and technical conduct of the project and for provision of required progress reports if a grant is awarded as a result of this application.